


The Bad Dream

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Nia reacts to the end of 5x10, spoilers for 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Brainy leaves and Nia cries.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet in which I wanted to explore how Nia might feel at the end of The Bottle Episode. I'm sorry everything I write about Brainy and Nia seems to be sad. ;-;

Brainy leaves and Nia cries. She hates it, but it doesn’t stop the tears or the sobs or the feeling of _loss_. 

She hates that it feels selfish. 

She hates that he didn’t even tell her _why_. 

But even given all that, she cannot hate _Brainy_. She promised him that. It’s not a hard promise to keep; she _loves_ him. Her heart aches.

Maybe he needs time, to discover this new, _whole_ self. 

Maybe everything is different now.

She can’t call Kara, not Alex either. She doesn’t want to put them in the middle. She almost snorts with some sad mirth because she certainly can’t call _Brainy_. She thinks for a moment of calling her sister, but shoves the idea aside as a painful wave of nausea hits. _That’s_ not happening.

So she scrubs at her eyes and looks to the clock and hopes Yvette gets home soon because she needs to talk to _someone_.

But what could she even say?

My boyfriend is finally who he’s _meant to be_ , but it means he doesn’t love me anymore? 

A fresh wave of tears hits her and she sinks onto the couch, hugging a pillow because there’s no one else and she _really_ needs a hug right now.

_My boyfriend is finally who he’s meant to be, but it means he doesn’t love me anymore._

Is it that simple?

That complicated?

Does he really not love her anymore…?

It feels like a bad dream; some cryptic warning she can’t interpret. 

_We can’t be together._

She sucks in a breath and buries her face in her arms.

_Why?_


End file.
